Kidnapped
by starstruk97
Summary: When the boys are out motor-crossing, they stumble apon some men seeking revenge against Fenton. When Frank is kidnapped, what will Joe and Fenton do to get him back? Or will they be able to get him back? I DONT OWN THE HARDY BOYS!


**The Hardy Boys: Kidnapped**

Motor crossing

"Get up!" Moaned Frank Hardy to his brother Joe Hardy, who was still lying in bed, "We're going to be late." Joe groaned as Frank pulled the sheet off him and turned on the lights. Soon though, they were both ready to go motor crossing.

After eating breakfast and saying goodbye to their mum and aunty, they grabbed their bikes and drove off toward the small forest in north Bayport.

When they got there, they hopped off their bikes and had a look around. "Looks good!" exclaimed Joe, "and all the jumps look in place!" So Frank and Joe got on their bikes and started riding them into the forest to where the jumps were.

On their way Frank noticed something out of the ordinary. "Shhh!" He warned his brother. They both got of the motorbikes and hid behind a tree.

They saw some grown men talking, but couldn't quite hear them, "I'm moving closer." Said Joe as he crept down the hill.

"I am going to pay back that Fenton Hardy!" Said one of the men, "one way or another!"

"He lives here in Bayport!" Explained another one, "him and his wife!"

Frank heard some of this conversation even though he was farther away that Joe. He quickly decided to get on his bike, but made too much noise.

"Someone is here!" Yelled the first man, "Run!"

They quickly started running away, when Joe came out and started running towards his bike. Frank was already on his, and he roared over the slope in pursuit of these men. Frank was already out of sight when Joe got onto his bike, but he still chased anyway.

Frank was now very close to one of the men, but he couldn't see the other man. The one he could see though stopped and turned around with an evil smile on his face. Frank was concentrating so much on him that he didn't see the tree trunk being swang at him by the other man!

WHACK!

Frank was smashed off his bike and tumbled about 10 metres before stopping. His bike zoomed off, crashing into a tree. Frank hurt all over, but mostly his head. He was bleeding from a cut on his scalp because of the fall.

He groaned as someone rolled him onto his back, and then yanked him up and through him into the back of a car. Frank was too dazed to put up a fight or to even call for Joe.

He heard the car door slam shut, as the car roared off.

Kidnapped!

"Frank!" Called Joe, after he found Frank's bike, "Frank!" Joe started to panic, 'Where could he be? Is he hurt? Did the men take him?' Millions of thoughts ran through his head.

He decided the best thing to do was to let the police know, and then his farther, Fenton Hardy. He zoomed to the police station on his bike, where he ran into Sam Radley, one of the Hardy's friends, who was a detective.

"Hello Joe. What brings you here today?" Sam asked, seeing Joe's scared expression.

"It's Frank!" Joe explained "I think he has been kidnapped!"

Sam's expression went from serious to worried. "When, where and how?" Sam asked

Joe explained the story to Sam over a cup of coffee. Afterward Sam went of to do some work to see if he can find out anything about Frank's disappearance. Meanwhile Joe rode to see his farther at home.

"Hi Joe," called his farther, "where's Frank?"

"I think he has been kidnapped!" Blurted Joe. He told his farther the story.

Fenton Hardy looked really angry, "did Frank have his ID on him?"

"Yes, Why?" Answered Joe. Fenton didn't reply. "You think they are going to hurt him to get back at you, don't you?"

"I think they might." Confessed Fenton.

"We have to get him back!" Cried Joe.

**Revenge Is Sweet**

Frank felt arms grab his and yank him up into a sitting position on the floor of the car. Frank had gathered enough of his wits to figure out that he had just been kidnapped. He also realised that he was not tied up yet. He thought that if he could fight out of the car, he could call for Joe.

He didn't know how many men were in the back with him, but he guessed about 3. He quickly jumped up and socked the guy closest to him. He realised that there was 4 guys in the back, and they all started to jump at him.

Everyone was punching and grabbing anyone. Frank was well out-numbered. Soon enough, one guy was holding his arms painfully behind his back, while 2 others were pushing him down onto the seat. He was on his stomach, with his arms behind his back, struggling helplessly.

The 4th guy came back with some rope at started tying his hands behind his back tightly. He was just starting to tie the feet when Frank kicked out and hit him straight in the face. The guy reeled back, hit his head on the car door and blacked out. This got Frank a punch in the back of his head and multiple punches on his back.

Frank then gave up, and the guys tied his legs together. "Check if there is anything on him," Said the man who was driving the van.

The men checked Frank's pockets and found his wallet. They looked inside and took out the $30 in it, then his ID. "You're going to be happy with this boss!" Said a tall guy with red hair, "His name is Frank Hardy, son of Fenton Hardy."

All the men smiled and laughed. Then one roughly grabbed Frank and twisted him onto his back. The man grabbed Frank by the neck tightly and pulled him into a sitting position against the window, "You the son a Fenton Hardy, boy?"

"Screw you!" Frank spat in the guys face.

The man punched Frank hard in the face then smashed his head against the window, "You answer me boy, and you don't speak with disrespect to me!"

"Well, I just did you bastard!" Franks insulted.

The man's face lit up with anger, and he stared punching Frank over and over. Franks head whipped the side with every punch. The man punched Frank a good 10 times or more before stopping.

Frank was now, groaning with pain, only half-conscious, bleeding from his head, lip and nose. "Calm down!" yelled the guy in the front, "No more! If we want Fenton to accept the deal we need his son in good shape, well good enough shape."

**The Deal**

'Bring, bring' Fenton answered the phone straight away, "hello?"

"Good morning Fenton! How are you today?" Came a strange voice over the receiver.

"Who are you and where is my son?" Yelled Fenton angrily.

"Now, now, don't get angry or maybe something bad will happed to poor little Frank, but there is a way to save him."

"Don't you dare touch my son you sick bastard!"

"Too late Fenton. He had a little bike accident and then he was quite rude to one of my men so he got hit a couple of times. I would let you talk to him but I don't think he can right at this moment."

"I am going to kill you!"

"But will it be before I kill Frank?"

"What do you want?"

"I want all the codes and passwords to the CIA, FBI, all the different police stations around the world and the codes and passwords into the government. I also want 10 million dollars in cash by Monday. That gives you today and Sunday to get them. When you have them call me, and I will set up a meeting place and time."

"You can't ask for that! I don't have half of that stuff! No-one has all the different codes and passwords! No-one! Plus I would need more than 2 days! That is impossible!"

"For everyday that you're late, your boy will get tortured and punished. But that's not saying that he won't today or tomorrow. For everything he does wrong his will get punished and for everything you do wrong he will get badly hurt!"

"I am going to kill you nice and slow you bastard!"

"That wasn't very nice! So your boy is going to get punished."

"No! Don't!"

"Sorry Fenton, you know the rules, see you Monday, or else." The he went over to Frank, how was now being walked up a hill from the car, and took the gag out of his mouth.

"Dad!" Frank yelled, "I am at 76 Cro-" Frank was cut of by a hand around his mouth.

The guy holding the phone went up to Frank, "Are you ready to here you boy scream Fenton?"

"Please don't!" Begged Fenton "Please!"

One guy took the phone and held it near Frank's mouth while the guy who was talking reached down and grabbed Franks leg, then twisted it. He just kept twisting it till he heard the painful pop of the knee as it popped out.

The man removed his hand from Frank's mouth as he started screaming in agony! Then the guy hung the phone up, making sure that the last thing Fenton heard was the scream of his oldest son.


End file.
